


Vampire Kitty

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [5]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cat Ears, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hoya is a dork, Hoya-centric, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Sungjong-centric, Vampire Hoya, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sungjong wants a cat.Hoya buys a kitty-ear headband and tries to be cute.
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969
Kudos: 1





	Vampire Kitty

**1:15 PM**

"Hyung I want a cat."

Howon lifts his head at the maknae's words and he sees the other members react similarly to the sudden confession.Before Howon can say anything though,their leader speaks up first."All of a sudden?"Sunggyu asks.


End file.
